


Chained To The Rhythm

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fushimi Saruhiko Loves Yata Misaki, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Yata Misaki in a Skirt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Misaki pierde una apuesta con Saruhiko y él hará que cumpla sus deseos por más raros que estos parezcan.Día 2 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Bailarina.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 3





	Chained To The Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Mientras Saruhiko miraba a Misaki, el aburrimiento parecía desbordarse de cada poro de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello atado con un accesorio de su hermana menor: debajo de un rodete mal hecho se asomaba el cuerno brillante de un unicornio con un ojo que pendía de un hilo. Una sonrisa sombría pareció iluminar su pálido rostro al darse cuenta del macabro destino que tenía el animal de peluche. Las hebras de cabello que no formaban parte del rodete estaban pegadas a la piel del muchacho. El cuello de la camisa blanca con la que estaba vestido volaba junto con su cabello y el hedor a sudor que emanaba de la piel de Misaki extrañamente no lo molestaba. Sí lo intoxicaba, quizás. Su mirada bajó por el cuerpo delgado de su mejor amigo. La transpiración había logrado que la camisa se le pegara a la espalda y se tornara casi transparente. Debajo de ella, gracias al viento del ventilador cuya corriente era acaparada por el dueño del lugar, la pollera ocre de la secundaria Himuka ondeaba frente a sus ojos exhibiendo la ropa interior color esmeralda con rostros de ranas sonrientes sobre el trasero de Misaki. No era la primera vez que lo veía en paños menores. De hecho, sin importar si llegaban a su casa o a la de Saruhiko, lo primero que hacía Misaki apenas el calor se hacía presente era deshacerse de cada una de sus prendas hasta quedarse en ropa interior.

—¿Ya pasó?

La voz del mayor hizo que levantara la vista. Revisó la hora en su PDA antes de responder.

—No —Misaki suspiró y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas. Sus mejillas se inflaron y sus dedos repicaron sobre una de sus rodillas—. Así no se sienta una dama.

—¿Qué? —el cabello de Misaki pareció saltar e imitar la frustración que su dueño sentía—. ¿Y cómo quieres que me siente?

—No así. Puedo ver tu ropa interior desde acá.

—Saruhiko… Conoces mi ropa interior al derecho y al revés.

El aludido quiso sonreír ante la apreciación. Tenía razón después de todo.

—Pero eso no forma parte de lo que pedí.

—Me hubieras pedido que fuera tu esclavo —reconoció el pelirrojo acostándose en el suelo e impidiendo que la pollera volara con el aire del pequeño ventilador al dejar ambas manos sobre sus piernas.

—No te la habría dejado fácil.

Misaki agarró la almohada de su cama y la lanzó al suelo donde apoyó luego su mentón. Olvidándose que tenía una pollera, levantó las piernas y las balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante al ritmo de una melodía que sólo estaba en su cabeza.

—¿Saruhiko? —el aludido lo miró. Una de sus mejillas estaba siendo apretada contra la almohada—. ¿Qué más quieres? —el muchacho separó los labios. La curiosa y brillante mirada de Misaki lo hizo volver a cerrarlos con fuerza—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Misaki inquirió mientras se levantaba y gateaba hacia Saruhiko hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. A modo de respuesta, el muchacho desvió la mirada.

—Que bailes…

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que bailes.

—¿No te estabas quejando hace un rato de la pollera?

—¿Qué tiene? Ahora quiero que bailes.

Su voz se elevó un poco, pero eso no pareció importarle siquiera un poco a Misaki que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones de su parte.

—Como quieras —le dijo, finalmente, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Alguna canción en particular?

—Cualquier cosa está bien.

—Qué raro eres…

Las palabras de Misaki habían sonado quizás un poco más alto de lo esperado. Tampoco era mentira, pero decirlo en voz alta le había molestado, así que se puso de pie.

—Me voy.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No te vayas —Saruhiko miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una expresión de súplica en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Uno de sus brazos estaba siendo jalado hacia abajo en reacción a Misaki que estaba agarrándolo de la manga de su camisa—. Voy a bailar, pero no te vayas.

La relación que ese par tenía era definida por aquellos que no formaban parte de la misma como amistad. Amigos, esto; amigos, aquello. Saruhiko no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero tampoco se había puesto en la tarea de buscar otra palabra para hacerlo. Quizás se pondría a hacer eso durante la noche. Sin embargo, tampoco sabía cómo la definiría Misaki. Cada vez que se lo preguntaba terminaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido sin lograr dar con una respuesta en la maraña que era su cerebro. Eligió la primera pista musical que apareció, y Saruhiko casi terminó ahogándose con el sorbo de bebida carbonatada que le había dado al vaso que estaba su lado. Tosió una vez a causa de las burbujas que habían subido hasta su nariz. Misaki suspiró cómo si estuviera respondiendo por él al alegre ritmo musical que se desprendía de su PDA. Él no era un bailarín y no hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para notarlo. Sus movimientos eran torpes y exagerados para estar a tono con la canción. La coreografía que estaba interpretando no seguía el ritmo de la música. Parecía formar parte de una canción del mismo estilo pero distinta de la que llegaba a sus oídos. Aún así no le molestaba. Ver a Misaki cumpliendo sus deseos era un poco más divertido y atraía un poco su atención. Apenas la música terminó, el bailarín se lanzó sobre la cama mientras respiraba de manera agitada. El PDA estaba por reproducir otra canción, pero él lo apagó y dejó que el aparato se deslizara de sus manos. Estaba por importarle un poco su destino pero lo oyó caer sobre el almohadón, así que se quedó en su lugar. Saruhiko se acercó a él con pasos lentos y se sentó a su lado. En la vorágine de los exagerados movimientos, su camisa quedó abrochada por dos botones. Se preguntaba por qué seguía con ese collar que formaba parte del uniforme alrededor de su cuello si le causaba irritación durante esa época del año. La pollera había pasado a un segundo plano, por lo menos para Misaki. Las tablillas estaban quedaron alrededor de sus piernas pero levantadas ligeramente hacia un lado dejando visible las sonrisas de esas ranas que parecían burlarse más de Saruhiko que de su dueño.

—Misaki…

—¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

Su pregunta fue sincera. Misaki siempre solía ser sincero. Sobre todo con Saruhiko. Su rostro estaba rojo. El accesorio que había mantenido su cabello atado estaba ahora sobre la cama, el hilo que sostenía débilmente su ojo ahora estaba enredado alrededor de la cabeza del unicornio. Su mirada ambarina brillaba esperando por una reacción de parte de su amigo. La que fuera. Cuando reparó en su sonrisa, Saruhiko desvió la mirada.

—Estuvo bien. No eres una bailarina, así que, no podía esperar una buena actuación de tu parte.

—Eso fue duro…

—Querías la verdad, ¿o no?

—¿Cuánto pasó?

De repente, Saruhiko volvió su mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta que no era como Misaki. Él no era sincero.

—Todavía tengo tiempo.

—Rayos —resopló su amigo mientras se agachaba a agarrar su PDA—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mira. Ya pasó —agregó mientras le restregaba el aparato en el rostro.

—Ah, tienes razón.

Su oyente se puso de pie y se quitó la pollera de un tirón antes de lanzarla al suelo y salir de la habitación. Saruhiko oyó los regaños de la madre de Misaki por andar en ropa interior en la casa. Él le devolvió los gritos y regresó con dos pequeñas botellas de plástico enganchadas en el medio que Misaki tuvo que romper con una tijera. Después de hacerlo, le extendió una a Saruhiko que sintió que le quemaba las manos. Era un pequeño helado. Mientras lo abría con los dientes, Misaki terminó de deshacerse de su uniforme escolar antes de regresar al lado de Saruhiko.

—Está bueno, ¿no?

—Sí…

Mientras Misaki luchaba con el helado, Saruhiko lo miraba de reojo. El calor que entraba por la ventana era insoportable, podía sentir la tela de su camisa pegada a su espalda, y probablemente había sido una mala idea seguir con las medias puestas aunque la tela fuera fina. De alguna extraña manera, sentía que el rostro de Misaki con la suave brisa del verano jugando con su cabello era refrescante. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron y él le enseñó una hermosa sonrisa.

Quizás en otro momento tendría la oportunidad de pedirle lo que le había quedado en el tintero de aquella apuesta de la que Saruhiko había resultado ganador. Pero, en ese momento, se dedicaría a grabar en lo más profundo de su corazón el rostro de Misaki y cada una de las expresiones que hiciera.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
